


La Navidad de los Súper Soldados

by Amerikita12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Cliche, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lovely, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Stucky - Freeform, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: ESPECIAL NAVIDAD"-No necesitas muérdago para besarme- Propuso, Steve, acercando su cuerpo al de su pareja..."La navidad inocente de los súper soldados.(O como Steve y Bucky son muy lindos juntos).





	La Navidad de los Súper Soldados

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, escribí ésto para la navidad pasada, así que no tuve la oportunidad de subirlo a ésta plataforma, y esperé pacientemente hasta las vísperas navideñas (Que para mí es sinónimo de diciembre). Espero que les guste uwu

-Bucky, Bucky, despierta, Jerk-  Una voz suave pero persistente irrumpió en el plácido sueño del mencionado. Débilmente batió su mano intentando ahuyentar a la sobra oscura que lo molestaba, pero sólo obtuvo como resultado una dulce risa y unas palabras que no se digno en escuchar.

-No quiero, Steve- Musitó con pereza contra la almohada, giró sobre sí enrollándose entre las tibias y acogedoras mantas. Duró así unos minutos, inmutable ante la insistencia de su pareja, pero poco a poco el sueño placido y profundo se transformó en una siesta donde apenas y dormitaba, Steve tomó ventaja de ello para seguir insistiendo. _“Dame 5 minutos más”_ Gimió al verse derrotado y en cierta manera convencido, el rubio asintió comprensivo, y se alejó de la cama para salir de la habitación. No sin antes susurrar _“Tengo una sorpresa para ti”_ En un tono que el castaño no supo descifrar, pero que sin dudas fue un gran incentivo para levantarse. 

El castaño se desenvolvió y dejó a un lado las mantas para levantarse. Se examinó de pies a cabeza, el hecho de que sólo portaba ropa interior no fue algo relevante, y deicidio salir de la habitación sin ponerse alguna prenda extra.

Se arrepintió poco después al sentir el ambiente frío que había fuera de su reconfortante habitación. Se resignó y encogió de hombros, después de todo él podía resistir el frío mejor que nadie, he incluso lo encontraba agradable, en ciertas ocasiones.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia donde se encontraba su rubia pareja, de una manera lenta  comenzó a captar un dulce y esplendido olor en el aire, el cual se intensificaba mientras más se acercaba. “Galletas” Pensó, Bucky. El ambiente se encontraba más agradable a cada paso,  el olor hogareño a galletas se mezcló con el inconfundible aroma del chocolate, el estómago de Bucky gruñó al verse excitado por tales aromas apetecibles. 

En cuanto llegó a la cocina sintió un choque apenas brusco, y enseguida la desnudez de su pecho se cubrió con un “feo” suéter navideño, el cual lucía un reno con una nariz roja impulsando a un San Nicolás (O Santa Claus) En trineo. Las incesantes luces del verde y rojo suéter hicieron reír a Bucky, quien se vio tentado a tocar la nariz del reno.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- Gritó Steve, con un tono indudablemente alegré y efusivo. El rubio se mostraba con un suéter navideño similar al de Bucky, sólo que con una paleta de colores menos oscuras y con más luces brillantes adornándolo, además que él sí portaba algún tipo de pantalones.  

-Feliz Navidad, Punk- Contestó el castaño. Steve se acerco a Bucky, usando ambos brazos para rodear la cintura de su éste, en un abrazo tierno y ligeramente posesivo.

-¿Así que esta es mi sorpresa?- Susurró el castaño de manera traviesa, a sólo centímetros de los labios hambrientos del rubio. Steve dejó atrás el transe en el cual Bucky lo mantenía, y pareció recordar algo de manera repentina, pues se separó con rapidez de su cuerpo.

Bucky no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado, pues en segundos sintió el firme agarre de Steve sobre su muñeca y cómo recorrió en momentos la casa, siendo prácticamente arrastrado a la sala de estar. 

No pudo renegar por la impulsiva e incluso tierna reacción de su pareja, pues se quedo embobado e hipnotizado con la majestuosa figura que se alzaba ante él: Un enorme árbol navideño, tan alto y extraordinario que dejo la duda de cómo es que entró a la casa, lleno de adornos y esferas repartidas cuidadosamente por todas sus ramas, pequeños muñecos decorativos acompañaban a los listones brillantes que lo cubrían, y a las luces de colores que se enredaban por toda su extensión. Era el árbol perfecto de pies a cabeza. No pudo evitar notar las cajas magníficamente envueltas con papeles decorativos y moños que se postraban a los pies del árbol.

Aun con todo esto era notable la falta de un elemento principal y característico, la estrella que normalmente adornaba la punta del pino no se encontraba en su lugar, y la cima se encontraba vacía.

-¿Buscabas esto?- Se escuchó detrás de él, inmediatamente giró su cabeza para ver el objeto mencionado. Steve se acerco a él con la estrella es su mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Bucky apenas notó en gorro rojo con cascabel que decoraba la cabeza de su pareja.

-Pensé que querrías poner la estrella- Habló extendiendo dicho objeto hacia él- Pero no sin antes ponerte esto- Con un rápido movimiento colocó un gorro igual al suyo en la cabeza castaña de Bucky, arreglando con sus manos el cabello despeinado de su pareja-Ahora sí- Le cedió la estrella con una sonrisa ligeramente socarrona.

-Esto es ridículo- Comentó Bucky apuntando al gorro en su cabeza- ¡Por dios! ¿Quién usa un cascabel? Me va a dar jaqueca el ruido- Agitó su cabeza enérgicamente haciendo sonar dicho cascabel, Steve no pudo evitar la risa ante tal infantil acción.

-No hagas pucheros- Se burló, cosa que hizo que una mueca de enfado bastante falsa se plasmara en el rostro del castaño. Bucky siguió agitando su gorro a medida que se acercaba al gigantesco árbol, con ayuda de Steve y su equilibrio, estiró su brazo hasta colocar la estrella en la parte más alta del pino, finalizando con su decoración. Sonrió junto con Steve al ver el pino frondoso ya decorado.

-Esto es muy navideño- Expresó el castaño- Incluso cliché, árbol, galletas, chocolate, sólo falta la chimenea y las botas- Se burló, Steve rompió con el contacto visual, mirando hacia el suelo con peculiaridad, con esto dio entender la equivocación- Oh vamos, ¿También pusiste chimenea?, sólo falta el muérdago- Indagó con una sonrisa traviesa y ladina pintada en su rostro. El rubio le siguió el juego al ver a dónde quería llegar.

-No necesitas muérdago para besarme- Propuso, Steve, acercando su cuerpo al de su pareja, la cual correspondía su pícara acción, juntando sus cuerpos sin resistencia.

-Así no tendría sentido, ¿Dónde quedaría nuestro espíritu navideño?- Susurró ladinamente a centímetros de sus labios, Steve se estremeció ante esto, poco a poco deseaba más el tan clamado beso.

-Si así lo quieres- Exclamó el rubio, antes de tomarlo de la mano, y esta vez con delicadeza guiarlo por la casa a la entrada, Bucky por su parte lo siguió con obediencia y deseo.

El la entrada, justo enfrente de la puerta principal una rama de muérdago colgaba con gracia de un hilo apenas visible, la planta se balanceaba débilmente de un lado al otro, esperando a que una pareja se postrará bajo de ellos. Ambos cuerpos se guiaron a la entrada y justo debajo del muérdago juntaron sus cuerpos, Steve tomó a Bucky de la cintura nuevamente, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros uno de otro, hasta que por fin juntaron sus labios en un tierno y casto beso. La piel tibia de Steve fue muy gratificante, mientras que, el contacto seguía suave y fiel al sentimental ambiente.

Sin alargarlo demasiado se separaron lentamente, ambos con una sonrisilla dibujada en sus rostros, se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro, disfrutando la sensación que aquello les provocaba.

_-Feliz Navidad, Jerk-._

_-Feliz Navidad, Punk-._

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este corto especial de navidad. ¡Si tienen alguna petición me gustaría escucharla!  
> Ya saben, voten, comenten, crítiquen y compartan que me ayuda a mejorar. ¡Por favor comenten! Aoo sus comentarios.  
> ¡Gracias y adiós!   
> P.D: Bucky estuvo en ropa interior todo el capítulo xD


End file.
